Ensemble de mes OS
by Myria Clara Tonks
Summary: Ceci est l'ensemble de mes OS sur harry et ginny
1. Faut qu't'accepte!

_Faut qu't'accepte,_

_On me l'a déjà dit,_

_Plusieurs fois même,_

_Mais comment ?_

_Vous pouvez me le dire vous ?_

_Vous qui êtes en vie,_

_Oh bien sur mon corps vie encore,_

_Mais mon cœur lui,_

_Il est brisé,_

_A jamais,_

_Je les ai tous vu arriver,_

_Après chaque bataille,_

_Chaque affrontement,_

_Ils y sont restés,_

_Le premier mort,_

_Rémus, le dernier des maraudeurs,_

_Puis ensuite, ils ont tous suivit,_

_On m'avait prévenue,_

_Bien sûr,_

_Mais qui peut être préparé à ça ?_

_Ils y sont tous passés, _

_Tous._

_A la dernière bataille,_

_Le premier ministre est venu me trouvé,_

_Une bonne nouvelle a m'annoncé,_

_Bonne ?_

_Je sais pas,_

_Il m'a amenée près de vous,_

_Lui,_

_Mon frère,_

_Le dernier…_

_Et elle,_

_Sa femme, _

_Ma meilleure amie…_

_Il me l'ont dis,_

_Mon amour,_

_Pas l'élu,_

_Ni le survivant,_

_Toi,_

_Mon amour,_

_J'ai sauté de joie, _

_Ils m'ont dit que tu allais bien,_

_Que maintenant,_

_Tu étais en paix,_

_Je veux bien croire,_

_Celui qui t'a volé ton enfance,_

_Tes parents,_

_Tes amis,_

_Avaient disparu._

_Quand j'ai demandé où tu étais,_

_On m'a dit que tu te reposais à l'infirmerie,_

_Mais quand je suis venu te voir le lendemain,_

_Tu dormais encore,_

_Pour te réveillé,_

_Je t'ai donné un doux baiser,_

_Mais rien à faire,_

_Tu dormais,_

_Comme un loir,_

_Alors je t'ai secoué,_

_Mais tu ne t'es pas réveillé,_

_Tu ne t'es jamais réveillé,_

_Là j'ai été en colère,_

_Oui en colère,_

_Contre mon frère,_

_Contre ma meilleure amie,_

_De ne pas m'avoir dit ce qu'il s'était passé,_

_De m'avoir empêché d'aller sur le champs de bataille,_

_On avait besoin de moi pour soigner les blessés qu'ils disaient,_

_Quels blessés ?_

_Il n'y a eu que des morts !_

_Maintenant je sais pourquoi,_

_Tu voulais me protéger,_

_Encore,_

_Tu ne pensais qu'à ça._

_Ils ont voulu m'expliquer pourquoi,_

_Pourquoi ils m'ont menti,_

_Mais moi,_

_Je les aie repoussés,_

_Je les aie détesté._

_Quand j'ai appris comment tu étais mort,_

_Je me suis effondrée,_

_T'as encore voulu jouer au héros,_

_Tu ne penses qu'au autre,_

_Jamais à toi,_

_Tu as voulu la sauver,_

_Et tu es mort,_

_Oui,_

_Je sais maintenant,_

_Tu t'es pris le sort destiné à une autre de mes amies,_

_Tu savais que je souffrirai sans elle,_

_Mais sans toi tu as réfléchi ?_

_Je n'y arrive pas,_

_Tu as sauvé Luna du sort de Bellatrix,_

_Ensuite,_

_Quand elle a essayé de relancer le sort mortel à Luna,_

_Ça a ricoché sur elle,_

_Tu lui avais transmit l'amour de ta mère,_

_Tu as fait le même geste,_

_Par amour,_

_Mais toi, ce n'est pas pour la personne que tu as sauvée,_

_Principalement bien sur,_

_C'est pour moi,_

_Pour moi,_

_Je le savais car tes dernier mots,_

_C'était pour moi,_

_Tu as dit que tu m'aimais,_

_C'est Luna qui me l'a dit,_

_Après,_

_Luna elle a sombré,_

_Dans la drogue,_

_Dans la dépression,_

_Car elle disait que c'était sa faute,_

_Que je ne méritais pas son amitié,_

_Elle avait tord._

_Mais elle s'est sucidée,_

_Hier,_

_Quand je l'ai su,_

_Je suis allé voir Hermione,_

_C'est la seule personne avec qui je parle encore depuis ta mort,_

_Hormis Luna bien sur,_

_Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'est :_

_Faut qu't'accepte,_

_Comment accepté ?_

_Maintenant je sais,_

_Je sais qu'il est temps pour moi de te rejoindre,_

_Mais si je veux partir,_

_C'est pas comme Luna,_

_La gazette a ignoré sa mort,_

_Tu te rends compte,_

_Comme pour toi,_

_Ils étaient contents,_

_Plus de Voldemort,_

_Youpie,_

_Tu parles !_

_Maintenant je suis en route, je vais au ministère,_

_Là,_

_Je vais allez voir le ministre,_

_Comme il me l'a demandé,_

_C'est Cornelius Fudge qui a reprit les commandes,_

_Après la mort de Scrimgeour,_

_Non mais franchement,_

_Ou les sorciers ont-il la tête ?_

_Là je vais faire ce qu'il me restent à faire,_

_Tuer la personne qui a tué celle que j'aime,_

_Pas directement,_

_Mais il a quand pourri ta vie jusqu'à ton dernier souffle,_

_C'est la dernière personne qui t'a fait du mal,_

_Skeeter,_

_La petite idiote,_

_Est morte en voulant trouver des informations sur les mangemort,_

_L'imbécile,_

_Après,_

_Je reviendrais au lieu du début de notre histoire,_

_La salle commune des Griffondor,_

_Et de là je m'envolerai,_

_Je viendrais te rejoindre,_

_Je t'aime mon amour,_

_J'arrive,_

_Ta Ginny…_


	2. Etre avec ceux qu'on aime!

**Etre avec ceux qu'on aime.**

Nous sommes le 1er juillet, les élèves sont repartis chez eux sereins, Voldemort mort, tous sont d'humeur joyeuse. Cependant, à Poudlard reste encore les professeur, les membres de l'ordre du phénix et le trio inséparable qui à causer la mort du mage noir. Ces trois personnes sont Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Si ils sont là, c'est pour faire la dernière réunion de l'ordre du phénix avec un dîner d'adieux car tous vont maintenant suivre leur chemin. Evidemment, certains resteront en contact mais d'autre non. Ils ont beaux avoir été unis pendant toute la guerre, partagé les même peines, pertes, ils vont se séparé et vivre leur vie tant souhaitée, une vie heureuse. La réunion finie, ils allèrent tous dans la grande salle pour manger où une unique grande table avait été dressée. Ils discutaient en groupes, mais sans le savoir, ils parlaient tous du même sujet : leur avenir ! Allons voir du coté de notre trio :

-Alors mione, que compte tu faire après votre mariage à toi et Ron ?

-J'aimerais entré au ministère de la magie comme langue de plomb, comme ça je pourrais travaillé sur plusieurs projets complexes et différents, ce serait bien.

-Et toi Ron ?

-Ben je sais pas trop, avant je voulais être aurors, mais là, Voldemort vaincu il n'y aura plus grand-chose à faire et j'aimerais pas m'occuper de petit malfrat, j'aime bien l'action, avec toi c'est forcé !

-Oui, t'as raison, pourquoi t'entamerais pas une carrière dans le quidditch, cette année tu t'es vachement amélioré, plus aucun souaffle ne passe !

-Oui, peut-être, c'est pas une mauvaise idée.

-Et toi Harry que compte tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire comme métier, mais par contre je… ne le prenez pas mal, mais je vais quitter l'Angleterre, avec la mort de Rémus et Ginny, j'ai besoin d'un peu de recul, je vais voyagé…

-QUOI ???? Cria Hermione en attirant le regard de tous, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Le monde sorcier compte sur toi pour se reconstruire, certains te voient déjà directeur de Poudlard ou ministre de la magie ! Tu ne peux pas nous laissé, Harry s'il te plait reste ici, on a besoin de toi.

Tous ceux qui regardaient la scène était affligés, Harry Potter allait quitter l'Angleterre !

-Je suis désolé mione, je serais peut-être là pour votre mariage, mais je ne peux pas rester ici, c'est trop douloureux pour moi, dit Harry avant de quitté la grande salle sous les yeux ébahit des personnes s'y trouvant.

Harry se rendit dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit, il savait que ça allait arrivé, qu'un jour ils allaient lui poser cette question et qui serait incapable de leur mentir. Avant la fin de la bataille finale, ils avaient tous imaginé leur avenir si tous s'en sortaient vivant. Lui, il allait se marier avec Ginny et il fonderait une heureuse petite famille… Seulement, le destin semblait l'avoir pris en tête de turc et il avait perdu la femme de sa vie, son oncle de cœur et plein d'autre ainsi que tout espoir de vie heureuse… C'est pour ça qu'il voulait s'éloigner, pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant…. Si il n'avait pas promis à Hermione de passé ses aspics, il serait déjà partit depuis longtemps. Il entendit sa porte claquer, ça devait être Hermione. Elle était nécessairement en une colère noire après cette révélation.

-Bon, maintenant tu m'écoute Harry, ça ne peut plus duré, t'en a combien des surprise comme ça ? Tu t'ai fait une dépression de DEUX mois ! 9a ne t'as pas suffit pour réfléchir ?

-C'est pas pareil, tu peux pas comprendre…

-Oh que si, Ginny était ma meilleure amie et Rémus était un très bon ami à moi aussi, je comprend ta peine ! En plus, j'ai perdu mes parents et ma petite sœur dans cette guerre !

-Et moi alors ? Mes parents quand j'avais un an, ma sœur ou mon frère au même moment puisque ma mère était enceinte quand elle est morte ! Après j'ai passé dix an de ma vie chez des gens ignoble qui m'ont transformé en elfe de maison des que j'ais su marché ! Ma première année, Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel qui sont mort par ma faute, deuxième année, une année de peur pour plein de gens, la tentative de meurtre sur Ginny, troisième année, les détraqueur à cause d'eux je revoyait la mort de mes parents, en fin d'année, une lueur d'espoir, je retrouve mon parrain et la preuve de son innocence,, seulement la dite preuve s'échappe et Sirius doit repartir en cavale mais cette année là j'ai connu les deux meilleures amis de mon père c'était mon année heureuse ça ! Quatrième année, le tournoi des trois sorciers, la mort de Cédric, le retour de Voldemort. Cinquième année, l'épisode du ministère et la mort de Sirius ! Sixième année la mort de Dumbledore à cause d'un serment inviolable non voulu ! Et puis cette année, la recherche des Horcruxes, et la bataille finale, avec tous ses morts, Rémus, le dernier des maraudeurs et amis de mon père, et enfin Ginny…

-Je,…je savais pas…

-Ben non tu savais pas, tu vois tu sais pas tout pour finir ! Et le pire, c'est que, avec Ginny, ont avait prévu une surprise pur vous après cette bataille, mais non, il faut qu'elle ait un destin presque identique à celui de ma mère : femme d'un Potter, rousse, vivant durant une guerre contre Voldemort, et morte durant la dernière bataille de ce mage avant longtemps ou jamais dans le cas de Ginny, enceinte toute les deux !!! Tu te rend compte Hermione ? J'allais être père et Voldemort m'a enlevé le dernier espoir de bonheur qui pointait le bout de son nez !

Sur ces dernières phrases, Harry avait arrêté de hurler et s'était rassit et avait commencé à pleurer dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

-Calme toi Harry, nous te soutenons, Ron, moi et tous les membres de l'ordre… Bon je retourne à la grande salle, t'inquiète pas je ne leur dirai rien, à part que tu dormais quand je suis arrivée, que je t'ai réveillé, qu'on s'est expliqués, et que tu m'as promit que tu serait là au mariage, d'accord ?

-Bon d'accord je serait là le 23 juillet, promit !

-Je leur dirai de te laisser tranquille avec ça. Même Rogue comprendras ! (N'oubliez pas Rogue est innocent, il n'avait pas le choix de tuer Dumbledore mais le vieux sorcier lui a fait promettre d'honorer sa promesse, je l'ai pas dit clairement mais c'est plus ou moins sous-entendu….)

Le vingt trois juillet, Harry se rendit au Terrier où devait se dérouler le mariage de ses amis. Il quitta le petit appartement du 20 ème étage qu'il louait et transplana. Il était le témoin de Ron et avait du préparé un discours. Ca avait été dur mais il y était arrivé, en même temps il avait réfléchi, et comme il l'avait dit à Hermione, il allait partir, c'était la meilleure solution, il repasserait une dernière fois à son appartement après la cérémonie, puisqu'il avait décidé de ne rester qu'une dizaine de minute à la fête. Il fit son discours puis alla retrouver ses amis pour leur dire au revoir.

-Harry, tu es sur de vouloir partir ?

-Oui !

-Bon ben, tu nous envoies des hiboux…

-Je...je ne pense pas que se sera possible, mais sachez que où que je sois, je ne vous oublierez jamais, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et je vous aime, vraiment…

- Nous aussi, au revoir...

-Adieu…

Puis il transplana à son petit appartement où il rassembla toutes ses affaires dans une valises puis transplana discrètement au ministère de la magie, plus exactement dans la salle du voile, normalement, il n'aurait pas du savoir transplané là mais pendant sa quête des horcruxes, il avait appris le transplanage elfique qu'on ne pouvait contrer. Il déposa sa valise sur le sol, à coté du voile, sortit une lettre au nom de Ron et Hermione Weasley qu'il déposa sur sa valise. Il le savait, il allait enfin être heureux, il fit un grand sourire et se laissa tomber là où son parrain l'avait quitté quelques années auparavant. Il se sentit quitté la Terre et arrivé au paradis sorcier où il retrouva ses parents, Sirius, Rémus, plein d'autres, et enfin Ginny qui malgré sa mort était encore enceinte dans ce monde, elle était d'ailleurs au bout de sa grossesse. Il fit également la connaissance de Léa, sa sœur. Il était heureux ! Rien ne vaut le bonheur d'être avec ceux qu'on aime…

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas moi j'ai aimé faire cette minific !**

**Myria Tonks**


	3. Qui saura

**Qui saura ?**

_Vous mes amis, tant de fois vous me dites  
Que d'ici peu je ne serai plus triste_

Comment pouvez vous dire ça ? Vous aussi ça devrait vous avoir marqué…. Vous avez perdu une sœur, une meilleure amie….

_  
J'aimerais bien vous croire un jour  
Mais j'en doute avec raison  
Essayez de répondre à ma question_

Qui saura, qui saura, qui saura  
Qui saura me faire oublier dites-moi  
Ma seule raison de vivre  
Essayez de me le dire  
Qui saura, qui saura, oui qui saura

C'était la femme de ma vie, comment l'oublier ? Passer à autre chose ?__

Vous mes amis essayez de comprendre  
Une seule fille au monde peut me rendre  
Tout ce que j'ai perdu, je sais qu'elle ne reviendra pas  
Alors si vous pouvez dites-le moi

Oui, elle ne me reviendras pas car personne ne revient de ce monde où elle est partie__

Qui saura, qui saura, qui saura  
Qui saura me faire vivre d'autres joies  
Je n'avais qu'elle sur terre  
Et sans elle ma vie entière  
Je sais bien que le bonheur n'existe pas

Faut comprendre, je n'ai plus personne, plus de père, plus de mère, de parrain, de repère dans la vie… Le bonheur n'est pas fait pour moi…__

Vous mes amis le soleil vous inonde

_Vous dites que je sortirai de l'ombre  
J'aimerais bien vous croire oui  
Mais mon coeur y renonce  
Ma question reste toujours sans réponse  
_

Vous êtes ensemble heureux et avez une famille, une adorable petite fille, mais moi, qu'ais-je ?

_  
Qui saura, qui saura, qui saura  
Qui saura me faire oublier dites-moi  
Ma seule raison de vivre  
Essayez de me le dire  
Qui saura, qui saura, oui qui saura_

Qui saura, qui saura, qui saura  
Qui saura me faire revivre d'autres joies  
Je n'avais qu'elle sur terre et sans elle ma vie entière  
Je sais bien que le bonheur n'existe pas

Non pas pour moi, le seul moyen d'être pleinement heureux pour moi est de la rejoindre__

Qui saura, qui saura, qui saura  
Qui saura me faire oublier dites-moi  
Ma seule raison de vivre essayez de me le dire  
Qui saura, qui saura, oui qui saura ?

Je suis désolé…

Adieu mes amis

**Voilà une nouvelle tite songfic, le texte de la chanson est très complet pour cette histoire….**

**Biz Myria Clara Tonks**


End file.
